The Songbird and the Dragon
by Sulfur Dusk
Summary: AU - Arendelle is a kingdom eternally submerged in winter. After many quiet centuries, the fabled dragon that lives in a palace of ice demands for Arendelle to deliver a sacrifice. In order to save the life of a child, commoner Anna becomes the ideal scapegoat. However, upon meeting the monster, Anna may have sealed more than just her life: "Be mine. Forever." :Elsa/Anna: :Dark:


**The Songbird and the Dragon**

- A _**Frozen**_ Story –

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_Arendelle: a once-profitable kingdom settled in Scandinavia, with warm summers, content villagers and a very successful trading system. Now the kingdom is encompassed in a seemingly eternal winter. A dark legend surrounds these mighty stone walls that the neighboring kingdoms have no knowledge of… the curse of the dragon that dwells in the palace made entirely of ice in the mountains. Every ten years the dragon is presented a sacrifice and the kingdom must abide by the wishes of the beast in order for the wintry submersion to break._

_And of course, it all directs towards the curious, warm-hearted village girl Anna Belacqua, who will gladly trade herself for the life of her childhood friend and crush, Kristoff. _

_But upon encountering the legendary creature, things take an interesting turn and Anna loses something much more important to her than her life… _

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**The Legend of the Great Blizzard**

* * *

In Scandinavia, a wealthy, gorgeous kingdom sat amongst a bed of water and stones.

Each morning and afternoon, the crisp, navy-blue waves of the sea, topped in pearly bubbles, toppled against the docks and caressed the bellies of ships ready to leave for trading. The sun blazed from a usual corner in the definitive periwinkle sky, where clouds rolled and crisscrossed in blissful white. Villagers would scamper about ready to purchase whatever they needed for future festivities and holidays, and in a massive, elaborately decorated castle once housed the proud area's kings and queens for generations.

Unfortunately traditions were forced to halt as scandal broke into the open and last King and Queen of Arendelle were dispatched without heirs; tragedy struck Arendelle due to this and the people were left without a suitable ruler. Rumors speculated that there truly was an heir and no one simply knew of the mystery child, but these whispers were put to rest as numerous uprisings broke out and the kingdom was throttled with mockery, deceit and anguish.

Decades after the passing of the last rulers, communications had severed between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, eliminating most trading opportunities. The massive ships, bold and made of polished rosewood, were forced to remain docked and unused for many years. Eventually the ships and even smaller boats were sent out into the ocean in order to capture as many fish as possible for the kingdom, though no profits were made.

However, Arendelle was not exempted from the wrongdoings of criminals and a justice system. Numerous citizens attempted to take up a bold position as a candidate for leadership, though the public were often hesitant to accept such a claim as the law had already collapsed into shambles. Eventually soldiers contacted overseas arrived to control the chaos, but to no avail.

And then, the sun disappeared completely behind what was said to be a universal blanket of blackness as thick as smoke and as eerie as the texture of ink. It was said that within three days, the kingdom was encased in a veil of ice and frost, where a storm brewed and then the most unholy sight of hall had befallen the landscape: a massive dragon—said to ripple with crystalline scales and frosted wings—descended upon the castle and demanded that the people retreat to their homes and bring forth a sacrifice, one that would accommodate for their selfishness and greed.

The villagers, stricken with fear and desperation, refused to cooperate with the dangerous beast and hid in their homes rather than obey the monster. The dragon, angered by this wreath of terrible decisions, cast the kingdom into an eternal winter and pledged that if the villagers did not offer a suitable sacrifice, then the devastating cold would remain and they would freeze to their "deserving deaths".

So in response the villagers fearfully sent forth many sacrifices to appease the dragon, though none were to the monster's liking. The winter only grew harsher and more devastating, until the dragon was not heard from again for many centuries, and the kingdom was still trapped in complete disarray. Sometimes the frigid mornings and nights were not completely terrible, as the villagers learned to adapt and tried figuring out methods of leaving away from Arendelle forever.

Though, the legend was not long forgotten.

Three centuries after the Great Blizzard, children had claimed to see an ethereal form, slender and unidentifiable, and nonetheless feminine. Mothers would scold their children and tell them that nothing lied beyond the blizzard or the mountains in the distance. The dragon was resting, dead, or anything else that would let the village rest in total peace and harmony.

A figure that resembled a woman would not be identified easily amongst the snow and ice... according to them.

Of course, some of the children were indeed correct. As sightings grew more common, some of the boys and girls even scoped out features of what the mysterious "ghost" looked like: some claimed the ghost was female, with pale skin and a body that was young and sculpted like that of a true woman. Though no actual sightings were conducted and they were only dubbed as hallucinations.

And then, once peace finally began to settle in Arendelle and the legend tossed into the background for the good of the kingdom, one curious village girl decided to question about the legend and turn the entire kingdom upside down.

Her name was **Anna.**

_And this young, beautiful girl of sunshine and determination would forever change the world of Arendelle… for_ _**better and for worse.**_


End file.
